In the field of firearms, sights are numerous and varied but are used for a single purpose. A sight system is intended to put a bullet on a target. Sight systems include, in a basic form, a rear sight and a front sight. Lining up the front sight with the rear sight is intended to determine the striking position of the bullet. However, there are added factors complicating this simple process. The distance the bullet must travel will cause a deviation from the designated target. In other words, a front and rear sight can be adjusted to deliver bullet on target at a specific distance. Problems arise when wind and other environmental factors enter the picture. When a wind blows across the trajectory of a projectile, the path of the projectile is altered to a lesser or greater extent, depending on the force applied. This will cause the projectile to strike to the left or right of the target if not accounted for. Many shooters simply alter their aim to the side of the target to account for the bullet wind drift. This deviation can alternatively be accounted for by adjusting the front or rear sight relative the other. Additionally, alignment of the front and rear sight may be off to the left or right as well. This will also cause a bullet to strike off the mark. In this case, use of a windage adjustment is simply to zero the sights, and environmental factors such as wind are accounted for by the shooter altering their aiming point. However, adjustable sights require additional elements that make the sight assembly wider and have knobs and adjustment mechanisms on the sides which can be disturbed or inadvertently contacted to distort the proper aiming point.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art by providing a sight having a centered windage wheel.